A Single White Rose
by Silver Winged ShininoTenshi
Summary: When someone you love comes close to death what can you do to save them? Then when they do die where are they? Will they try to save you if you get in a life or death situation? But what do you do when they come back to life? *Chap 4*
1. A Single White Rose: A Brother's Love

Stranger Ishida: Ok, this is a said little sad little fic, well, kinda sad… I came up with it while waiting for the bus

Stranger Ishida: Ok, this is a sad little fic, well, kinda sad… I came up with it while waiting for the bus. Ok, I had to arrange flowers for a class and I had a rose, I thought a kewl tittle would be, A Single Rose. Well, I talked about it with my friend; she couldn't help me figure it out. Anyhow, I thought of this guy that lives down the street, so, I'm writing this one for Raymond Milliman. Thanks for the idea, and, I miss him and hope he gets well soon, so he can come home, and I can see him going down the road again.

Anthony: What's the story about?

Matt: I don't know, but I know what happened to Raymond.

Anthony: So do I… 

Stranger Ishida: Then, you know what the story is about.

Monica: She's not going crazy.

Stranger Ishida: No, this is a story that I don't think I should.

Tk: What…

Stranger Ishida: Tk, please don't start, I don't own Digimon, I'm not a great speller, blah blah blah, you get the rest.

Sam: Leave her alone, this is sad if it has anything at all to do with Raymond, and ya all know it so leave her alone.

LadyGabumon: Ok, she can be sane in this place. Let's let her start, Ok?

Gang: Yeah, go on Isikawa.

Stranger Ishida: *Smiles with tear going down her face. * Thanks guys. Here we… go…

A Single White Rose

"Anthony!" A blue eyed blond of 20 yelled. "Get out! Leave me alone!"

"Matt!" A black haired blue eyed teen of 18 yelled back, "What did I do?"

"You know what you did! Now leave!"

"Fine! I will! I just came to see my brother." Anthony stomped out of the room followed by Matt. 

Matt stopped at the door. Anthony had his hand on the door handle of the car. He was about to open it when he heard Matt's voice yelling to him.

"Anthony Roy Ishida!" Matt yelled. "I wish you'd die!"

Anthony looked sad and bowed his head. "Yeah, whatever." Anthony opened the car door. He was starting to get in it, and then he stood back up and did something he never thought he'd do. He put his arm out, and put simple, he gave Matt the finger. He quickly noticed what he'd done and put it down. He gave Matt one more fast sad look then got in the car and drove off before anything else could be said.

Matt watched Anthony drive off for a few minutes; even after he was gone Matt stood in the door watching glad Roma wasn't home.

Anthony decided to take the long way home to blow off some steam. He knew if he went the short way then he'd still be pretty upset when he got home and he'd take it out on his family, he didn't want to do that.

He was driving down the road steering the wheel with his knee.

A deer jumped out in front of him. He didn't want to hit the deer so he swerved a little, he knew he'd miss it. Then, he saw something else coming at him. It was a car. It was swerving all over the road.

He quickly dropped his knee to the bottom of the car. He felt a sharp pain go through his knee. He ignored the pain as he threw all his weight into his arms and hands as his hands went onto the wheel. He swerved off the road to avoid hitting the deer and car.

Well, he didn't hit the deer or the car. He hit a tree and wrapped the car around it. The impact of it made Anthony's head shoot forward through the windshield and broke it. His head then flew to the driver's side window and cracked it a bit. (Imagination how bad the poor kid's head must be bleeding…) 

The last thing he'd seen was the windshield, and he felt it hit the window then he blacked out. He looked like he was sleeping on the driver's window. His only chance was for someone to come and find him, soon.

It's getting late Anthony should have been back at least 30 minutes ago! He'd left at 6:00 and it's almost 10:30.

Anthony had a track meet tomorrow and he said he'd be back by 10:00 so he could get a whole night sleep and wouldn't sleep in so he couldn't miss it. Matt wouldn't let him stay the night, not without making sure Anthony call to report in. Nancy was getting worried. (Confussing you yet?)

Nancy started pacing she was getting _really_ worried. David was sleeping on the couch and Tk would be home in a little while. Tk's curfew was 11:00. Why was she _SO _much more worried about Anthony then Tk, Anthony had the meet and said he'd be back! Duh!

The phone rings. *****Maybe. * She thinks, *It's Anthony! Or, it could be Matt saying that Anthony's on his way home, or, or _SOMETHING!!!! Right! *_

She picks it up. "Hello?"

"Hello." Came a voice that Nancy did not recognize but it sounded serious and very to the point. "Is this Nancy Ishida?"

"Yes…"

"Do you have a son named Anthony?" The voice asked.

"Anthony? Ye… Yes, he's one of my babies. Is something wrong? He didn't do something illegal, did he?"

"No, he did nothing illegal that we can tell. But, your son _was_ in a crash. Well, he hit a tree, so, there was no other cars but the one he was driving was wrapped around a tree. He had to be cut from the car. Right now he's unconscious, we have to check him for other injuries, we'd like to have your permission."

"Yea… You have it. Where is he?" She asked more worried then she'd been before the call.

"He's at Odaiba Community, room 18." The voice told her, sounding a little warmer.

"O… Ok, thank you. I'll… I… I've got to see my baby. He doesn't really mind being seen with his father and I. Well, he doesn't like being seen with his Father but doesn't complain about it. Well I… We'll be there in a little bit. Bye." Bye was no more then a whisper. Nancy felt like she was going to die.

She runs out the door grabbing the keys to the car. She doubles back to get David. She shakes him fiercely trying to wake him up. When he _finally_ opened his eyes she basically dragged him out of the house. 

Roma had gotten home about 30 minutes ago was _still _trying to figure out what was wrong with Matt.

"Wasn't Anthony `pose to drop by today?" She asked.

Matt let out a small snort and nodded. "He was here. He left a while ago."

"Bad day at work? Did the astronaut have a bad day?"

"Yup."

"Just having a bad day wouldn't make you fume. Did you have another fight with Anthony?" The lady asked curiously. 

"Yeah, you could say that we got in a small argument, yeah, guess so."

Roma went to Matt and put her arms around her husband and lightly kissed him. "Matt, you know Anthony will forgive you. " She gently told him. "Anthony doesn't hold a grudge. You know he'll be back tomorrow telling you about his meet, well, if you don't go anyway. 

Matt nodded. "I know, but he didn't need to get yelled at. He hadn't done anything. All he'd been trying to do was start conversation I wasn't answering him. He asked how my day went and I blew up at him. I chased him out and told him I wish he'd die. I told him that last week! I didn't have any real reason then, and less of one now." 

Roma kissed him. "Don't worry bout Anthony. Hasn't he ever…"

"Told me he wished I'd die? No, he's told me to go to Hell once, but he said he was sorry about 2 or 3 hours later. But, I've never told him _I_ was sorry… Least I know he'll forgive me." 

Roma smiled and lied her head on Matt. "Yeah." 

The phone rung right about then. Roma lifted her head and looked at the phone. "Who could be calling at this time? It's nearly 11:30!"

The red - head woman got up and answered the phone. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hello." Came a voce that was laced with worry and obviously crying, but still recognizable. 

"Oh, hi Nancy. What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to Matt. It's important."

"He's busy fuming on the couch."

"Right now it wouldn't matter if he was in the bathroom, it's deathly important."

"Ok, here's Matt." She handed him the phone. It's your mom."

"Hi Mom." Matt said dully.

"Matt." The voice was somewhat weak and strained. Matt could tell she was trying not to cry he could also tell she was worried out of her wit. 

"Mom, what's wrong? You ain't worried bout me, are ya?"

"No. It's Anthony. He crashed his car into a tree. He's unconscious… and, they're checking him to see if anything else is wrong. Anything to serious."

"He… _what?"_

"He hit a tree. He had to be cut out."

Matt's eyes grew wide and worried. He dropped the phone and, if possible he went paler then usually. Matt quickly picked the phone up and opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out.

"Matt? Matt! Matt?!" Came Nancy's worried voice. "Matt, are you there? Say something, anything! Or let me talk to Roma, _something."_

Matt tossed the phone to Roma. "Hello, Nancy," Roma started, "What's wrong? It _has_ to be serious, Matt dropped the phone lost his voice and, if possible, went paler then usual."

"Anthony hit a tree. So I guess it's a good thing I didn't tell him anything else. Hold on a second, the Doctor wants to tell me something." When she came back she sounded more worried then before. "I got to go. We're at Odiaba Community."

"We'll be there in a little while. What did the Doctor say?"

"I… I'll tell you when you get here."

"Wait, are you sure he wasn't drunk?" As soon as the words left her mouth she dreaded it. Saying that Anthony was drunk insulted the entire Ishida clan. He may be crazy and dumb, but, he doesn't walk around in a stupor, he _is _smart.

"Roma, you know Anthony wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, I know, it's just… If he dies, I'll miss him. Me and him are the only ones who can get deep under Matt's skin. Besides Tai and Matt, Anthony's the only one that can safely put his arms around me. And he only does it to make sure I'm all right and or annoy Matt. Ya know?"

"It's Ok, I got to go. Bye."

"Bye." Roma hung the phone up and looked at Matt, who had just finished sliding down the couch and onto the floor. He was now staring into space. 

"Matt." She said, "Come on, we have to go. Come on, we have to go."

Matt stood up.

"Come with me, we need to get the boys." Roma told him.

Matt nodded.

It's been 3 weeks and Anthony hasn't woke up yet. Matt's been coming in and staying with his dying brother. The Doctor says he has a 51% of living. Anthony's brain was slightly swollen he's been in the comma for 3 weeks, (duh) he'd been bleeding from he inside and, somehow, he'd hurt his knee, it wasn't broken, just hurt badly.

The boy in the comma could still hear and knew everything that was happening. He still listened to _everything_.

*Matt, * The teen thought. *I thought you wanted me to die. When I first realized what was happenin', I hoped I wouldn't be found so I'd die and be out of your hair. * 

(Flashback) The deer jumps out onto the road. Anthony swerves to miss the deer, then he sees the other car. It's swerving all over the road, what's wrong with this guy?!

Anthony throws all his weight into his arms to miss both the deer and the car. (End flashback)

*Matt you always told me that you hated me and all that other stuff, but most importantly, you told me never to give up. Listen to your own advice and so will I. Come on Anthony, we can do it. * The teen thought.

Anthony hears something, but it's not being spoken out loud. *Come on Anthony, you can do it. You can pull through this, I believe in you and most importantly I love you. Don't ever give up. *

Could Matt be talking to him? Or just about him?

*Come on Anthony. * The senior thought. *You can do it! Believe in yourself! Open you're… **EYES!!!***

Right about then Anthony seen everything around him. Matt was sitting in a chair half asleep. 

Anthony moved his fingers a little.

Matt noticed the small movement and went to investigate it. He looked at his little brother and was surprised to see a pair of big bright icy – sapphire blue eyes looking back at him.

Anthony saw Matt do something he'd never seen him do before. Matt was crying.

Matt wanted to grab Anthony up in a huge hug, but he knew that would hurt him.

Matt maneuvered one of his arms behind Anthony then did the same with the other. Matt slowly put Anthony into a sitting position. He'd lay him back down when he was done hugging him.

Anthony knew that Matt was doing his best not to hurt him. He felt himself being lifted up. He knew Matt was going slowly, but Anthony couldn't help but get a slight headache. 

Matt knew Anthony must be tired and a little sore but he didn't let out a tiny noise to indicate it.

Anthony lied his head on Matt's shoulder and kind of nuzzled him, the best he could. 

When Anthony had nuzzled Matt a few times and had lied his head on Matt's shoulder Matt had put a tiny pit more pressure into Anthony's hug, he hadn't noticed though.

Anthony felt a pain shoot through his body. Matt's hug was tighter! Anthony didn't want to make a noise, he knew that would get Matt to think that he was dangerous to Anthony and Matt would stay away. Anthony didn't want that.

Matt heard a small thought in the back of his head. *Oww…* Matt knew he's hurt his little brother and slowly laid him back down.

"I… I'm sorry." Matt quietly said. 

Anthony gave Matt a look that said, "It's Ok. I'm fine." 

Anthony couldn't move his arms so he closed his eyes to try and get the pain out of his mind, and forget his headache.

A Doctor walked in. "Son, go home. Get some rest. He's not waking up. Life goes on."

"Yes he is! He's awake! Look at him!"

The Doctor looked at Anthony. The black haired teen had his eyes closed. "Son" The doctor said turning back to Matt. "Get some rest. You're hallucinating." 

"No!" Matt shouted. "He's awake! Look at him!"

The Doctor stared at Matt. "Son… "

Anthony opened his eyes. He was glaring at the Doctor. He knew Matt wasn't crazy, not now anyway.

Matt put his hands on the doctor's head and turned his head toward Anthony, who hadn't lightened his glare. 

"Oh, my…" Said the Doctor. "He is awake."

"Duh!"

The doctor left so the brothers could be alone. And Matt stayed until Anthony got tired and couldn't hold his eyes open though he did try.

Anthony opened his eyes. Matt wasn't there now. The boy's head hurt. He knew he'd been in the crash. Just to avoid hitting the deer, then he remembered the car coming, swerving all over the road. He didn't want to hit the deer or the other car, even if it was the other car going nuts, well, he thinks. The teen was almost positive he'd been on the right side of the road. 

He remembers everything. He'd got in a crash, wrapped the car around a tree and he knew he only had a 51% chance living. He knew everything.

But, he couldn't figure it out. Why had Matt been there before? Matt wanted him to die; he'd said so just minutes before the crash.

Anthony looked around the room. He seen flowers, cards and other stuff like that saying to get well soon.

The black haired senior turned his head to the right and seen on the night stand next to his bed a single rose. He knew Matt had left it for him.

The teen closed his eyes. He was tired, he could just barely stay awake, and there was no one there to keep him awake. So he closed his eyes. The last thing he thought of was the piece, love, life and happiness he'd seen in the single white rose. His brother's love.

__

The end

~

Stranger Ishida: Ok… So, did you like that? Hmm… I left an opening for a sequel… Should I write it? 

Anthony: ... If you did... What ya bet, I die Matt?

Matt: You're on! You'll prob`ly die in a second.

Monica: No, she wouldn't _kill_ you, would you?

Stranger Ishida: I don't know, there isn't a sequel… yet. Anyhow, how'd you like it? Give me reviews!!!!!!! PWEAZE!!!!!!!! I'm begging! Almost. Ok, that was too serious, I'm ganna go write something funny now! Bai bai!!!


	2. A Single White Rose 2: The Death

Stranger Ishida: Ok, this is a part two of my Single White Rose fic, *Sighs* I decided to make a short series of about 3 or 4

Stranger Ishida: Ok, this is a part two of my Single White Rose fic, *Sighs* I decided to make a short series of about 3 or 4. *Shrugs* Tell me if you like these two and I might put up a few more.

Anthony: *Sighs* You love being mean to me, don't ya?

Stranger Ishida: Kinda… But, before Tk or anyone else starts in… *Looks at the rest of the Gang* I don't own Digimon and prob`ly never will. I do own some of these characters though. And, I do own this story. *Nods* The only things in the world I do own!! 

Tk: Is it just me or does she get carried away at times?

LadyGabumon: Don't worry. Think of it this way…

Patamon: She's not going crazy.

Gabumon: Very good point…

Matt: Yeah… She **_CAN_** be serious. Ok, so me and Anthony were wrong. It happens!

Sam: *Looks at Matt in disbelief* She's only as bad as Anthony, and a little worse, and he can be serious if he wants and you know it.

Matt: How many times has he ever been serious?! The first time he was serious was when he had to fight Ken!

Stranger Ishida: THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND!!!!!!!! This is **_MY_** fic!! So, do me a fav, and let me write it!!!!!!!

*Everyone stares at Isika* 

Monica: Ok Isika, You can go now.

Anthony: Yeah… Go on, we'll stay quiet now…

Stranger Ishida: Thank you. Well, on with the fic! HERE WE GO!

~

A Single White Rose 2: The Death

It's been nearly two years since Anthony's near death experience. Anthony's back to his old self, mostly. You can just barely tell anything ever happened to him!

His body never did get back to full strength and never will, completely. The one with black hair and shining blue eyes had to learn how to do everything over again. He learned to drive the fastest. But, problem is, he eats more now then he did before the crash, and he had a very healthy appetite before that!

Matt and Anthony had gotten much closer since the crash. Anthony loved life and had conquered death that time anyway.

Anthony had a great life he's gotten married seven months after he'd graduated. His wife was pregnant with twins, he was overjoyed, he _loved_ the idea of having kids!

One day Matt had talked Anthony into going to a party with him. Anthony had refused to go until Monica told him to go with Matt. Only then did Anthony agree to it. So, let's start off at the party, shall we?

Anthony picks up a can and looks at it disgusted. "Matt." The one with black hair says tossing the can to Matt. "What's this look like to you?"

Matt stared at it with disbelief. 

"Yeah!" Anthony said with wide eyes and nodding fiercely. "Beer. You didn't tell me there was drinking at this party!"

"I…" Matt stuttered, "I didn't know, honest!"

Anthony sighed, "Yeah, let's just go home. Someone prob`ly spiked the punch. I don't know what could happen to my body if I drank any kind of alcohol."

"Yeah." Matt agreed, "Let's go. Roma would kill me for being at a party with drinking, and, if Mom found out I brought you…"

"Matt, I don't even want to think about that. Besides, like I said, I still don't know what my body's capable of. It's been two years and I still don't know! Sorry for about talking about my problems, let's see, yours… Roma, Mom, aaaa… You're an astronaut; there's a big problem. Umm... Let me see, I can't think of anymore…"

"Ok, Ok, I get the idea. Come on squirt." Matt sat the can down.

"Hey! I'm only an inch shorter then you!"

The two brothers started outside. "But you're still shorter!"

"Yeah… Well…"

"Well, what squirt?" Matt asked taking out the keys to his car. 

Anthony's eyes brightened with the familiar jingle of the keys. "Matt, can I drive? Please don't say no just because of the stupid crash. I learned to drive faster then anything! Please! Besides, that happened two years ago and not being able to drive and hearing about not being able to is making me about to pull my hair out!"

"That stupid crash nearly killed you. But… I _will _let you drive. Here ya go squirt." Matt reminded Anthony.

"I'm not ganna dignify that with a reply. Keys please. " Anthony held out his hand.

Matt chuckled handing Anthony the keys. "Have fun."

Anthony's eyes got brighter. "Oh, I will. And, I'll be careful, promise." Excitement swam through Anthony's veins. Matt had _never_ let him drive his car before! Now, it's his turn at the wheel.

"I'm not so sure about you being careful little brother."

"Why, Matt," Anthony acted with a grin. "I'm insulated. How could you ever say that?"

"Simple, I know you." Matt answered.

The two got in the car. "Oh, yeah," Anthony remembered, "That's right, isn't it?"

Matt nodded and laughed as Anthony turned on the car.

As they were pulling out a man came staggering out. Obviously drunk. The guy got in a car and started following them.

After a little while the drunk passed them. He bumped the car the two men were in. 

"Damn drunks." Matt muttered under his breath. "Don't they know they could kill someone?"

"Prob`ly don't care." Anthony answered though he knew he wasn't supposed to.

Matt smiled. "Prob`ly not."

Matt looked at his little brother. Hard to believe what had happened 2 years ago today. Wait, today was also when Anthony had started to disrespect Matt. Though many years ago, it's true. Today, when Anthony was 8 Matt had told him for the first time that he hated him and wished he'd die. 

(Flashback) "Matt." A little boy of 8 with black hair and bright blue eyes said, "You know, it was kind of funny watching you run from the lawn mower."

"Oh, yeah? So, I wasn't waving from it like a flag. You were." A blond of 10 with blue eyes told the younger.

"Yeah, but, _you_ had to run from it. I was safe."

Matt glared at the little boy. The 10-year-old couldn't hold in his anger. He threw a punch at his little brother causing a fight. 

When the fight was over, the 10-year-old was sitting on the black haired one. (10-year-old vs. 8-year-old, how fair is that?)

"Matt!" The 8-year-old yelled. "Get off! You weigh more then me and I'm suffocating!"

"Then take back what you said."

"Why? It's true, it _was_ funny watching you run from the lawn mower."

"So? Take it back or I won't get off."

"Fine. I'll get you off another way."

"How?"

"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The little boy yelled. 

"You little…"

"Watch it Matt. Mom's coming."

"Anthony, I hate you and I wish you'd die!" The blond boy told him.

"So? You should have got up when I told you to."

(End flashback)

From worst enemies to best friends. "Anthony." Matt said.

"Yeah?"

"You know you always were my friend and I always loved you, right?"

Anthony nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"You were also my enemy."

"Yeah, so?"

"Just…" Matt's eyes grew wide. "**_Watch out!!!!!"_**

Anthony looked out his window. A car was coming at them. It was the car that had been following them earlier. How could he have gotten here?!

Anthony didn't have enough time to swerve or stop and he knew it. He could merely get hit.

The car hit Anthony's side and the car the two men were in went spinning around.

Another car came into view and Anthony's side smashed into it. The car stopped spinning.

Matt was in shock but wasn't really hurt, just in shock. He looked back at his little brother.

Anthony had hit the windshield and his head was bleeding a little.

Matt put his arms around Anthony and gently pulled the younger one over to him. "Anthony, are you Ok? Oh, be alive. That's all I'm asking. Be alive."

Anthony smiled. It was a weak smile, but it was still an original Anthony smile. "Yeah. I'm… fine." His words were weak. "Are _you _Ok?"

Matt hugged him up and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. You're gonna be all right to. Everything's gonna be all right. Promise."

Anthony nodded. His eyes were bright and partly glazed. I'm not worried. You shouldn't be either."

Matt lied his head on Anthony's chest. "I'm not." Matt listened to Anthony's heartbeat. It was getting slower. Matt looked at Anthony's face and pulled Anthony's head to his chest and cradled him.

Anthony was closing his eyes. 

"No Anthony." Matt gently said. "Don't close your eyes. Please don't."

Anthony gave him a weak smile that said, "I'll try."

"Where's that stupid phone?" Matt asked himself. "No, Anthony, don't close your eyes."

Matt opened the glove department. There was the cell phone. Matt picked it up and dialed 911. (I don't know another number to get help, so, just bare with me pweaze!) "Anthony, don't close your eyes." He quietly said.

"Hello, 911." Came the voice of the dispatcher.

"Hello. I need help." Matt was trying to stay calm. "My brother and me was in a crash. My brother got hit twice. I'm not sure how long I can keep him awake."

"Where are you?"

Matt went ahead talking and trying to keep Anthony awake.

When the ambulance got there Matt still hadn't let Anthony close his eyes. Anthony understood why, but he so badly wanted to. Anthony smiled and talked very little, but he still did. 

"How…" Anthony tired. "Are the other people O…k?" It was very weak, and dumb to ask when you're in such a bad condition to ask about other people, but Anthony isn't known for being smart.

One of the paramedics said, "You shouldn't talk."

"I'll talk as much… as I want. How are they?"

"One person died. The other people are just fine, a little shocked but, fine."

"Who died?" Matt asked.

"A drunk. Now, we have to get you to the hospital. Ok?"

Anthony nodded.

The paramedics loaded the two in the ambulance. Anthony blinked and tried to stay awake. Matt keep trying to keep him awake until the paramedics moved him aside. 

*I've got to stay awake. * Anthony thought. *For Matt's sake, for Monica, for the twins, for everyone else. * Anthony kept trying. *No use. My body can only endure so much. Two crashes is the limit."

When they got to the hospital Anthony could hold his eyes open no longer. He thought of the first crash, the white rose Matt had gotten him. Then he closed his eyes, for the last time.

"How could you Anthony?" Everyone asked themselves at the burial. "How could you die? We still needed you. Especially Matt and Monica."

Out of everyone there Matt and Monica _were_ effected the most.

The two looked down at the young man. Matt rubbed Monica's back. Through tears he tried to hold back he told his brother's wife, "Don't worry. You know he wouldn't want us to cry, or be sad. Look at it this way, he's out of his misery. He has no pain now. If he was alive he'd have a lot of pain, you know that, right?"

"I… know. But, he was my husband and I loved him, and I can't stop."

"I know. Your love won't end and he knows you love him. But, he was my best friend and worst enemy." 

__

The end

~

Stranger Ishida: *Sighs* That wasn't as long as the first, oh well. Was it as good by any chance? Hmmm… Well, tell me what you think and if I should write the rest of this. I'll prob`ly put them up anyway, but, I might do it faster if I get some good reviews. ^. ~

Anthony: You killed me… She _killed_ me.

Matt: Yeah. Must have thought of killing me to.

Stranger Ishida: I killed Anthony for the 3rd and 4th ones. Something… odd in the 4th. Something kinda kewl in the 3rd, nice to you Matt! 

Sam: Ganna try killing Matt off to, huh?

Stranger Ishida: Well, maybe, thanks for the idea. Well, tell me'z what ya's thinks! If I should try another hand at this drama thing. Well, Bai bai for now!!!


	3. A Single White Rose 3: Angel Sightings

Stranger Ishida: Ok, this is the 3rd part, where I start ruining the whole thing. From this point on the whole thing is ruined and I'll admit it. I don't want to ruin it, but I HAD to have a reason Anthony died so I figured I'd do it on the 3rd. 

Anthony: That doesn't sound great.

Matt: No, it doesn't. Who are you torturing? 

Stranger Ishida: This isn't meant to be mean!! I just kinda… put someone in a plane crash?

Fariemon: *Sarcastically. * No, that's not mean, it's just trying to kill someone, not mean at all. 

Stranger Ishida: Ok, so, it _is_ a little mean, but, no one dies in this one, they get saved. HONEST!!

Tai: @___@ I'm confused. So, someone gets in a crash, but they get saved, so, how does that go along with Anthony's death?

Stranger Ishida: You'll see. Oh, I don't own Digimon and never will. *Sigh. * But, you won't hold the fact that I don't own Digimon, against me, will you??????????????? *Starts dancing to music only she can hear. * Oks, this fic is… well, it's not bad, please review if you read it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Patamon: She is a little weird right now……

Anthony: Patamon, she's **_ALWAYS_** a little weird. 

Stranger Ishida: HEYZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Looks, I can kick you out of his house and make you homeless and I can feed Fariemon to the Johnson's cat. 

LadyGabumon: You wouldn't do that to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stranger Ishida: No, course no!!!! HERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~

Single White Rose 3: Sighting of an Angel

It's been 5 years since Anthony's death. Matt mopped around for awhile then he remembered what he'd told Monica. "You know he wouldn't want us to cry or be sad."

Matt quite his job as an astronaut. Now he's a racecar driver and he goes around the world singing to schools and kids about drunk driving. You know, telling them not to do it and why stuff like that. Let's visit Matt on one such trip. 

Matt just finished a song and leans against a table that's been set up for him. "Ok," He says, "Now, ya all know that drugs, drinking and all that junk is bad for ya, right? Pop quiz time, anyone know _how _bad and some of the effects to prove it?"

"Yeah!!" Most of the kids yelled.

Matt grinned evilly. He went to the bleachers and picked out one of the students that had yelled. He brought the kid down to the front of the gym and talked to him. "Nice to meet you. What's your name kid?"

"Jason." The kid answered. 

"How bad are drugs?"

"They're the worst! Everyone knows that!"

"But, not all drugs are bad. What about prescription drugs? Or cold medicines?"

"Ok, not ALL drugs are bad."

Matt laughed softly. "Ok, I'm jokin' with ya. Now, have you lost some one to the bad drugs? Is that how you know how bad they are. What's your example?"

Jason stood in thought. Then slowly answered, "I've never lost someone to drugs or alcohol or anything. Only natural causes. Why?"

"Go sit down Jason. Thanks for the help." 

Jason nodded and ran back to his seat on the bleachers. 

"You see. I had two little brothers once upon a time. I talked one of them into going to a party with me. I hadn't known it at the time, but there was drinking at the party, mind this brother had been in a crash exactly one year before. Anyhow, you see, someone at this party had a little too much to drink. Me and my brother left before we had anything, not that we'd drank anyway. My brother was driving home. This… _drunk_ followed us for awhile. A little after he passed us he managed to find us again." Matt paused remembering the awful memory. "The drunk hit the side my brother was on… We spun around; my brother hit his head. The car hit another car; my brother was on that side. The drunk died almost immediately. Everyone in one car lived, the drunk died. As soon as we got to the hospital, he died."

Everyone was looking shocked. 

"Yeah." Matt nodded. "That's what drunk driving can do. So, you see how serious it is?"

They all nodded. "Yes sir."

"What was your brother's name?" Someone asked. 

"Anthony." Matt answered. "Anthony Roy Ishida."

"Baseball player?" A boy asked. 

"Singer?" A girl asked. 

Matt smiled remembering his little brother. "Yeah. Singer, baseball player galore."

Jason stood up. "I have his card!"

Matt raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 

"You do?" Asked one kid. "That's like the rarest card in the _world._"

"I know." Jason answered. "There were 450 cards released. And I _really _have that card. Signed and everything. It's my lucky charm."

"Where is it?" A snooty teen asked. 

"In my pocket." Jason smartly answered. 

"You're not lyin'? Only 125 of those were signed."

"I'm truly not lyning. I know _everything_ about Anthony Ishida."

All the kids at the assembly jumped poor little Jason. 

Matt jumped in to brake it up. He had it all broke up before the staff got there.

"Ok." Matt said going back to the floor. "We'll talk about this later, but for now, I've got some more songs." 

The show went on then it was over and Matt had to leave to catch his plane. 

The ride was almost over. They were over the Sea of Japan when the speakers came on. "Do not be alarmed. We are experiencing technical difficulties."

"Telling us not to be alarmed normally gets us alarmed ya know!" Matt almost shouted. 

As soon as the words left Matt's mouth the plane started going down. The plane hit the water with a smack and Matt went unconscious. 

Matt looked down. He seen the water. He looked around himself; he was in the sky.

A bright figure appeared. Matt looked at him.

The figure was tall and thin. Somewhat long, almost darker then jet black hair, and beautiful icy-sapphire blue eyes. The figure wasn't dressed in white robes like most would think. He was wearing a bright green shirt that's _at least_ 3 sizes too big. He had old blue jeans with a hole in the knee. 

"A… _Anthony?"_ Matt wondered aloud. 

The figure nodded and smiled. "Yeah, of course Anthony. Who else would come and help you?" The figure grinned dumbly. 

Matt wanted to hug him. He moved closer. 

Anthony held up a hand. "No touch bro. I'm just here to help. Business before pleasure here, ya know."

"Are you here to…."

"You have a choice to make. Live or die."

"I… I want to die. I miss you."

"Doesn't work that way. I'm here to help you choose. I'll be out of the job if you don't. "

"Wait…" Matt said. "Did you say business **_BEFORE_** pleasure?"

Anthony sighed. "Yes, I said before. Now, can we get on with the business?" Anthony sounded so serious and stern, Matt was afraid to say no. Matt merely nodded. 

"Good." Anthony continued knowing he'd scared Matt and trying to ignore the fact. "Anyway, I'm here to show you what could happen if you live and what could happen if you die. Got it?"

Matt nodded.

"Great." He snapped his fingers and a cloud turned into a crystal ball type thing. 

Matt watched. "Yo Dad, heads up!" A teen yells. 

Matt catches a football and laughs. 

"Hey guys!" A red head woman yells. "Come on, we're going to be late. We need to meet the guys!" The scene ended. 

Matt looked at his little brother. "Why didn't you live?"

"Against the point." Anthony sternly said. "But, since you ask," His voice softened a bit like it hurt. "My body could only endure so much. Two car crashes was it." His voice toughened back up. "Now, watch if you died."

"Uncle Tai." A little girl, who looked just like a female Matt with black hair said, "I miss Mom and Dad."

Tai put his arms around the little girl. "I know Daphne, so do I. We all miss them… But I can't bring them back. I would if I could."

"I know." The girl starts crying.

The cloud turned off and Matt swirled around. "What happened to Roma?!"

"She dies." Anthony replies. "4 days after you in-fact." 

"Did she…"

"Commit suicide? No. You killed her. _You_ broke her heart and she died from it.

So, your choices are this, die and be with me, or live and be with your wife, kids, and friends." Anthony smiled. "What ever shall you do?"

"I… I wanna… _live._"

Anthony had a small smug grin. "Great. I knew you'd do the right thing." Anthony started to snap his fingers. 

"_WAIT!!!_" Matt interrupted. 

"Yes?" Anthony impatiently asked.

"Will I ever see you again?"

A tear went down Anthony's face. He threw his arms around his big brother's neck. "Maybe one day you will. No promises. Bye Matt."

Matt put his arms around Anthony. He hadn't said good-bye to his brother last time; he was going to now. "Great. Bye Anthony. I'll miss you."

"Same here." Anthony snapped his fingers.

Matt snapped back to consciousness and looked around. He was underwater. He was still in the plane. He quickly unbuttoned his seat belt and swam to the door. He tried opening it. He couldn't do it.

He lied his head on the window of the plane door and hoped his air didn't ran out by the time someone found him. He knew it wasn't possible. 

He blanked his eyes. He was running out of time. He had seen a small light. It took the shape of a human. * Great.* He thought, *Now I'm loosing my mind!*

Matt saw a pair of icy-sapphire blue eyes wink at him. 

*No, This isn't happenin'…*

The person put his hands on the door and gave Matt a look that said, "C`mon! Try again! We can do it together!"

Matt nodded and tried again. With the help of the person Matt opened the door and swam out.

Matt broke the surface of the water. A few seconds later the surface of the water broke again next to him.

Matt stared at the figure next to him. He knew it wasn't a survivor that came up beside him. The figure had somewhat long black hair, and icy-sapphire blue eyes.

"Anthony… Yo…"

"Disobeyed the rules, took a solid form and I'll be in trouble with the Big Kahuna when I get back."

"_Who?_" Matt asked.

"Big Boss Man. Creator of the world! The All Mighty?"

"Oh… Ok, I see… So, you're willing to get in trouble for me?"

"What's a little trouble to save a life… Besides, I'm your little brother, that's what I'm for."

Matt looked a little hurt. "No… I'm `pose to get in trouble and get hurt for you… I let you die."

"No, you didn't. You did everything you could. It was my time to leave the world, if that hadn't gotten me, then something else would have. I could have gotten a deadly disease, do you understand?"

Matt nodded. He knew. "What did you mean "took a solid form"? What did that really mean?"

"I have a few different… Uh oh… I gotta go. The big guys sending someone for me."

Matt put his hand on Anthony's wrist. It was solid, solid as his kid's wrist. "Please Anthony, don't go." Anthony looked just as kind, happy, pleasant, gentle and understanding as the day he died, maybe more if that's possible. 

"I have to go Matt. I'm dead… Don't you understand? I helped save your life Matt, I can also help you loose it."

Matt nodded. He could hardly hold in the tears. "Thanks for the roses."

Anthony smiled. "Yeah. I gotta go."

A tear went down Matt's face. "I can't let you go."

"Bye Matt." Anthony started to fade out. 

"Bye Anthony." Another tear ran down the sapphire blonde's face as his little brother faded out.

Matt's staring at the place Anthony had been. A plane flies over. A few minutes later a bout comes up.

"Hey Dude, need a ride?"

Matt stared at the person in the bout.

"C`mon, get in."

It's been a week since Matt had seen Anthony and everything's been great. 

Matt sits down on the couch. He lies down and feels something prick him. He sits back up in a hurry and looks to see what had pricked him.

He smiles as he picks it up. He sees love, happiness, and life in it. He knew only Anthony could have left the single white rose.

__

The End

**********

Stranger Ishida: What do you think? Honestly! I know, the first one was prob`ly the best one, but, I don't know, I just _had_ to write this one! I don't know, should I post my 4th fic in this? *Shrugs* Doesn't matter, I prob`ly will eventually anyway.

Anthony: Well… I was nice……

Matt: To me……

Stranger Ishida: Yes you were. Now, I must go, it's freezing in this house and my hands are about to fall off! Bai! Please review!!!!!!


	4. A Single Whte Rose 4: Returnth Sweet Ang...

Stranger Ishida: This is like the 4th part to A Single White Rose!!! It's like a flippin' miracle! I don't know if I'll put anymore chaps up or not…. I may add a couple more… *Shrugs* I prob`ly won' t though.

Anthony: I'm already dead!! What else ya gonna do to me an' Matt?!

Stranger Ishida: *Grins* Nothin' bad…

Anthony: Comin' from you that has to be bad!

Stranger Ishida: Such worry wrops!!!

Matt: I gotta agree with da twerp, if you say something' it's gotta be bad.

Stranger Ishida: Not always!!!!!!!!!

Matt: Yeah… give her some credit… she tries

Stranger Ishida: Oh gee, I feel _so_ appreciated!!

Anthony: -_- I'm not a twerp.

Farrie: You guyz are so *Bzzz* mean!!!!!

Anthony: *Snatches Farrie in hand* Aww, don't worry Far. She don't take in personally… I don't think

Stranger Ishida: That's right! You don't think!! About Anything!!!!!

Anthony: *Blinks* Have we made you…

Stranger Ishida: *Storms out of room and into bathroom*

Anthony: I guess I'll have to tell it now… I hope she feels better soon….

~

__

Single White Rose 4: Returnth Sweet Angel Boy

"Anthony Ishida. The boss wants to see you."

"Wha… Michael, what are you talkin' `bout? No, he can't."

"Sorry Ant, he does." 

"Well… do you know what he wants?" The angel with bright icy sapphire eyes and black hair asks.

"Nope." The angel with black hair and grayish eyes says. "I just know he wants to see you."

"Great… He prob`ly wants to send me back, most likely as a bug… Maybe a fly.

Michael shrugs. "Got me. Go see."

Anthony nods and starts to his Boss.

"Yo… you wanted to see me, Lord?"

"Yes. I have decided to send you back to earth."

"As what? A fly, right?" 

"No. Something that refuses to die."

Anthony thinks it over moment. "A cockroach?"

The Lord starts to grin. "No, bigger."

"What? Dirt?!"

The Boss is one step away from laughing. "No."

"What then?! A chimp!?"

"Close."

"What then?! A gorilla!?" 

"Getting closer."

Anthony thinks hard. "There is nothing…_ HUMAN_?!"

The Boss has a big grin. "Bingo. A human."

"Any certain human?"

He gets a nod. "A very specific human."

"Ok… Sick… sick… sick humans… Dannal Hill?" He watches his boss shake his head. "Ummmm……" He sits his hands on his head and ruffles his hair. 

__

The Boss is grinning! Not good!!! "I don't know. I can't think." He says.

"This person is dead."

Anthony stares at his Boss. "Gee, that helps. Hundreds of people die each day!"

"Watch this funeral. I know you have a habit of that."

Anthony turns around and watches. After a moment he says, "Nope. Sor-ry, don't know it, Big Guy."

Anthony gets a closer look at the one in the casket. "Th… that… that's _me_."

"You never watched your own funeral? But yes, I'm sending you back as yourself."

"N… _No_. You can't send me back as me!"

"I can, I will and I _am_. That's what bad angels get."

Anthony's eyes are wide. "I'm not bad… and what do you mean, 'Refused to die?'"

The boss holds out his hands. A file folder appears. It's a fat file folder with a few papers hanging out. He opened it up and read aloud. "October 31, 1990, you should have died 30 days after that, since you were born early. April 25, 1995. You got out in the rain ad got sick. Again, that should have killed you… I believe you had, pneumonia?"

"Umm… bronchitis sir."

"Yes, well, I'm a busy man, I can't remember everything, ah, there it is. Bronchitis, that's right. Well, anyway, you should have died. And then there was the lawn mower incident." He glances at Michael who had just walked in. "The lawn mower was suppose to chase and catch you."

"Oh, that?" Michael asks. "Anyone can make a mistake."

"Yes, right. Anyway, the point is, you should have died. You had many other times you should have died, but you didn't."

"You mean… my whole life was a lie!? I shouldn't have been alive in the first place and now you want to send me back?!"

"Not a lie really. You helped me. You changed a lot of people's lives."

"But… I…"

"Michael, get the body."

"You mean you have my body?" Michael walks away.

"Of course. If I didn't do you think I'd really send you back?"

The young man angel shrugs. "I guess not. I was just wonderin'. I know, curiosity killed the cat. Oh well."

"No, in your case it brought the cat back to life, didn't it?"

Anthony smiles. "Good one."

"Michael, hurry up with that body."

Michael comes walking out carrying a young man's body. Anthony immediately recognizes it as his, even if it is a bit older then it had been. "I'm comin'. Where do you want me to put it?"

The clouds open up and the Lord searches for a place to put it. "On that couch, there. He will wake as soon as his loving wife does. So time is running short."

"Sire," Anthony says. "I've been dead for seven years, won't it look a bit umm… _odd_ if I just show up?"

"Yeah, sir," Michael said. "That would be a bit weird… hey, Ishida, remember, celebs fake their own deaths all the time." Then Michael goes off seeing Anthony starting to glare at him. He's getting out of here, he knows better then to get Anthony mad, he knows that guy's dangerous.

"Whoa," Michael complains when he gets back. "That is one heavy body."

"Hmm…" Anthony explains. "Everyone always tell me I'm a bit _under_ weight."

"You're heavy with love." he Lord tells Anthony. "Physically, you're very light, but you're loved by many and you give so much back. You're a very special person."

"Oh, Ok…"

"Time to go Anthony."

"Wait," He grins. "What if I don't?" He smartly asks.

"Then you'll be vanished from here."

"Ok… I'ma goin'. Laterz." He closes his eyes and walks off the clouds.

(The whole light thing that happens when you go into your body.)

A man of 27 lays on a couch. His eyes pop open.

He puts his hand on his head to try and get rid of this killer headache he has. 

He looks around half expecting to see clouds, half expecting to see a hospital or something! Instead he sees a living room. It's a very nice living room. There are beautiful rugs and fine polished oak railings, chairs and tables. It has to be the house of some rich person, but where is he?

He stands up and walks to a picture on the wall. It has a golden colored frame. It's a picture of a young man and a young woman. He recognizes the man as himself and the woman as his girlfriend, best friend and his wife. Monica. He smiles to himself. He remembers the day that picture was taken. It had been a beautiful sunny day. 

They had been on a picnic. She had jumped up on his back and they were laughing and having fun. He remembers it well. It was before the accident, before they had graduated. This has to be his house, if so, where's Monica and why hadn't he ever seen it before?

"Was all that a dream?" He asks himself staring the smiling figures in the picture in the eyes. "It all seemed so real." He touches the picture. He moves his hand away from the picture and steps back. 

He stares at himself. He's wearing a big green shirt, it's about 2 or 3 sizes to big and tight black pants. There's holes in the knees and they're to small. They're above his ankles! He's a very tall man, he knows that. 

He lets out a heavy sigh and walks around. He leans against a wall and closes her eyes.

He opens his eyes as he hears someone walk clumsily into the room. Apparently half asleep. He smiles as he sees the thin figure walk into the room. She's not especially tall, but not really short. Her hair is a light shade of black and she has beautiful amber colored eyes. She looks like a model, a _tired_, sad model that had been crying earlier.

"Monica!" The man happily cries out.

She yanks her head in the direction of the yell. "An… Ant… _Anthony_?"

He smiles. "Yeah! Who else would it be?"

She stares blankly at him a moment then faints.

Anthony scurries over to her and kneels beside his love. He touches her face. "Monica, wake up." He brushes her hair back. "Is something…" Then all of a sudden he feels something latch onto his neck. "Hello!!" he shouts in surprise. He doesn't want to look at what's got him.

He moves his hand onto his back. He feels a small back there. He turns his head to too.

"Boo!" Yells a little boy of about 6 or 7 with jet black hair. 

Anthony stares. "Hi." He's wondering who this kid is! He looks just like him!

"Hi." Says the little boy. "I'm Ben. What's your name?"

"I'm Anthony." 

The doorbell rings. Ben jumps off his back and runs toward the door.

Quickly Anthony stands up and swiftly pick the kid up. He's not sure if the kid should get the door. "Get back here kid-o. I don't think so."

"Put me down! I gotta get da door!"

Whoever was at the door must have heard all this and decided to let themselves in. 

"Hey you!" A tall blonde man with blue eyes shouts. "Put my…" The man stares at the one holding Ben. "_Anthony_?" The man's hard eyes soften a bit.

Anthony stares at this new man and nods. "Yeah… how would you know my name? … Who are you?"

"How could I not know your name?"

"We've never meet before? … Who is this kid?"

"What? Do you have amnesia or somethin'?"

"No, I remember everything perfectly well thank you very much. "

The older one clutches his teeth. "What do you remember then?" His little brother doesn't know him?! Impossible! His little brother, his _dead_ little brother!! Don't know him! What is this?! "Here, give me da kid."

"Gladly." Anthony says passing the kid to the blonde. "Hey, wait… I don't know you, how do I know you won't do something' to it?"

Matt takes the kid. "Don't worry, this kid knows me, don't ya, Ben?"

"Uncle!!" The kid shouts happily.

"See?"

"OK." Anthony lets the kid go and closes his eyes. "A crash… ambulance… the last thing I remember is being in the back of an ambulance going to the hospital after the crash, then waking up here."

"What do you remember about your… ummm… sex life? That'll help you with the kid."

"Monica was… _Twins_?!?! He can't be my kid! He's like _seven_! My kids _can't_ be _seven_!"

A little girl comes downstairs. Anthony doesn't notice her.

"Anthony," The blonde said "You've been _dead_ for seven years, this _is_ your boy.

"No! _No!!_ Who are you?!" The man with black hair almost shouts opening his eyes.

"Uncle?" The little girl asks. "When did you get here?"

Anthony twirls around. He stares at the girl a second. "Is that…?"

"Yeah." The blonde says nodding. "That's Ben's twin, Cassie."

"I… I need to go outside."

"Ok, fine with me."

Anthony marches outside.

"Come here Cassie." The man says. 

"Uncle Matt, that guy looks familiar."

"Don't you recognize him sissy?"

Cassie shakes her head. "No."

"Remember?" He asks. He sings, "Is that your face? Is that your smile? …. Remember? Cassie, come on, you gotta remember him!!"

"Daddy?!"

Ben jumps from Matt's arms. "Yeah! Daddy!" He starts toward the back door.

Mat picks the kid up. "I don't think so Benjamin Roy. Get back here. How could you know him?"

"Put me down!!" The kid sequels.

"Nope." Matt goes to a door and opens it up. He walks down the steps and comes back up a few seconds later.

"I've never been down here before…" Ben says in wonder.

"Don't worry, your Dad hadn't been down there till he was seven either… then he practically lived down there." 

He closes the door to keep Ben from getting out of the basement and goes to where Monica lays on the floor. He kneels down next to Monica and touches her face. "Mon, wake up. Monica, wake up."

She opens her eyes. "Matt? I… I think I'm loosing my mind. I seen him… I… I felt him. Is my mind finally screwing up?"

"If you're goin' nuts Mon, so am I. I seen him too… he's outside."

"Holy shit!" They hear a neighbor yell right then. "I've only heard of one person hittin' a ball like that! And he's been dead for seven years!"

A few moments later then hear a long string of cursing. "Damn frickin' son of bitchin' shitnass fuckin' ball!!!"

"Yup." The neighbor explains. "Had that mouth too. You even look a bit like `im."

"Yeah…" Matt says. "That's Anthony… Definitely Anthony… He's the only one with a mouth 'worse' then mine."

Anthony walks in. He stares at Matt a moment with a look of confusion. He smile flirtishly at Monica. Then they hear a crash.

Anthony wonders off to investigate it.

"What's wrong with him?" The lady of the house asks.

"For one he doesn't know me… Can I use the phone?"

"Sure. Right there."

"Thanks." Matt says going to the phone. The noises from the basement decrease.

Matt's on the phone for about 5 minutes calling a bunch of different people. He puts the phone down again and goes to the basement door. He opens the door and peers down in the basement.

"Super Ben!" He hears in a childish voice that was Ben's.

"It's Super Midget!" Anthony laughs. Anthony's holding the kid up like he's flying.

"No, Super _Ben_!"

"Nah, midget, it sounds better."

"Ben!!"

"Midget."

"Ok, Super… Midget Ben!!"

"Nope! Super Midget sounds best!"

"Hey, Anthony," The blonde calls out. "Wanna come up? Maybe get somethin' to eat?"

"I'm playing with Ben… And I still don't know who you are."

"Oh, come on!"

"Come on what?!"

"Out of all the people around here you gotta know me! Me and your wife!"

"I know my wife, but not you. And why do I _have_ to know you?"

"We grew up together!"

"Ok… Well, you're not Tk, you're older then me… Not Matt, you look to be nearly 30, not Tai, he has brown hair, Joe's is blue-ish, Izzy's a bit to short to be you, sides, he has reddish hair not Davis or Erik… I don't know you."

Matt was surprised. "Anthony!" He almost shouts.

"Whathony?!" _He is a lot like Matt though… _

Ben puts his arms around Anthony's neck. Anthony smiles.

"Anthony, you honestly don't know me, do you?"

Anthony slowly shakes his head. 

"Uncle Matt, why are you fighting with Daddy?"

"_Matt?!_" Anthony yells. He stares in disbelief.

"Yeah," Matt says kindly. "It's me, Matt."

"You're kiddin'… You've changed a lot… Your eyes are… Are you 30?" 

"29 thank you very much."

"If you're 29 then I'm…"

"27." Matt nods. "How old did you think you were?"

Anthony closes his eyes. "I thought you were 22... The last time I remember seeing you, you were 22 and that only seems like days or weeks ago. I only have believe the thing with…"

Matt smiles kindly and nods. "Come on, bro."

Anthony puts his arms around Ben so's not to disturb him. Slowly he starts up the stairs. 

"Anthony," Matt says. "You have… gray in your hair… gray or… possibly silver."

Anthony shrugs. "I'll worry bout it later. What's the kid's whole name?"

"Benjamin Roy Ishida… Monica didn't want to change her last name back to Norton. Cassie's is Cassie Lynn Ishida."

"She looks like Monica."

"Yeah." Matt says grinning. "She does."

Anthony steps into the door. He sees a bunch of people there. His old friends. And a bunch of kids! About 16 kids I guess. 

Ben lifts head up off his Dad's shoulder and gives his Mom a look that says, "See Mom, Dad's home." He lays his head back on his Dad's shoulder and drifts slowly off to sleep as Cassie goes to her Dad.

The End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anthony: *Sighs* There it is… Didn't she dedicate this one to someone? Oh, yeah, Jaded Angel and Lebeau-Ishida? I think… Jaded Angel for sure, not sure bout the other `en… 

Matt: *Walks into room with black eye.* She's still mad…

Anthony: Fine, I'll go talk to her in a sec. Well anyhow, tell us what ya think… *Goes out of room*

Matt: Well, we gotta go… later peoples!


End file.
